Spring Break
by 2roxyrox2
Summary: After a loss in the family and a night with guy who was already taken, Clarke is happy to get away from everything-that is until she has to house the Blake family for spring break. Now having to deal with newfound feelings for Bellamy, Clarke deals with maneuvering through college to become a doctor. And she thought high school was rough. AU Bellarke w/ some Lactavia
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so maybe becoming a doctor wasn't going to be the easiest thing in the world.

Clarke flipped through her Anatomy textbook coming across the various names of thousands of bones in the human body. Okay, so maybe there wasn't a thousand bones, but there was a lot.

Clarke had the determination to be a doctor. She actually enjoyed her past few classes, but she for some reason didn't have the will-power to study.

"Come on, Clarke, you know this!" Octavia encouraged while holding her own copy of their textbook.

"Sorry, um," Clarke read the first word she found, "Ulna?"

Octavia sighed, "Fibula. We are talking about the foot not the arm."

Everything was just too hard ever since her father died. It had been a little over two weeks ago. He was driving home from his job as an engineer and out of nowhere, a huge truck hit him making his car spin out. When the ambulance got to the accident, he was already dead. They said he was killed instantly from the impact. Clarke was even given a chance to say goodbye.

"Clarke," Octavia snapped her fingers to get her roommate's attention.

Clarke shook her head slightly before muttering another apology.

Octavia closed her textbook before crossing their dorm room to where Clarke was seated on her bed.

"Hey, I know it's been hard ever since your dad died," Octavia giving her best friend a sideways hug, "It was fast and you barely were able to process what was happening, but I don't think your dad would want you throwing away your chances at being a successful doctor."

Clarke rubbed her tired eyes acknowledging that she was right.

"Come on, you're smart enough to cure cancer!"

Clarke giggled. Octavia and Clarke have been best friends since her and her brother (he who shall not be named) transferred in high school from California to Virginia. Luckily, both girls wanted to be doctors and somehow managed to become dorm mates in college.

"I'm not that smart," Octavia smiled, "but thanks."

"So," Octavia slapped her lap before crossing back to her textbook, "you up for the neck bones now?"

Before they could return to their studying session, a knock on the door erupted their thoughts. There were two people she hoped would not walk through that door-one being her roommates brother and the other being her ex-boyfriend. Well, they didn't actually date-it's complicated.

'_Please be a pizza-delivery man, please be a pizza-delivery man...' _Clarke pleaded to herself.

"Bell, what the crap are you doing here?"

Clarke sighed burying her face in her textbook. Bellamy was Octavia's big brother by two years. Clarke and Octavia were freshman in high school when they transferred making Bellamy a junior. Clarke would be lying if she said she didn't find Bellamy very attractive when she first saw him. But after going to Octavia's house a few times, she could understand why Octavia complained. He was a pure pain in the ass.

Bellamy tried his best to annoy Clarke over her breaking point. It wasn't quite a brother-sister kind of relationship, but it definitely wasn't a close friendship either. Bellamy would flick her, push her, and worst of all call her princess. She doesn't deny that she comes from a wealthy family; her mother was a successful doctor and her father was an extremely smart engineer. But it's really not something you want people to know.

Bellamy allowed himself in without permission. He searched the small room starting by scattering the items on their desks before hitting the floor to look under his sister's bed.

"I can't find my Literature book anywhere," he stated shuffling the bags under Octavia's bed before moving to Clarke's bed.

"And what makes you think it's under my bed?"

Bellamy popped up with a thick purple book with the word 'literature' spelled out in huge letters.

"Because you want any excuse to get me to your bed," he stated. It was statements like that that made Clarke know they didn't have a brother-sister relationship.

Clarke said nothing but kicked him in the shoulder with her foot. He stood and flicked her in the temple of her head. She slapped his hand away before Octavia literally pushed her brother out the door.

"What else do you have under that magic bed of yours?" Octavia teased nudging the bed, "Bellamy's laundry?"

Bellamy has come in and out of their rooms constantly since they finally arrived at Mount Weather University. the university was the town's main local college, so almost every student that went to college went there. The only students that didn't go there were the ones that didn't go to college and the ones who went to Harvard or Yale instead. Since Bellamy was a junior in college, he easily found their room and basically asked for help with homework, alibis, anything. He also leaves a lot of his things in their room saying his room is packed enough. He didn't bother Clarke until she found a pair of his boxers in her bed.

"He's been in here so many times, so probably."

"Hey, at least it wasn't Finn."

Finn was her ex-whatever. They didn't really date; they had one night together. And afterwards he told her how she was the only one he wanted to be with and all this other bull. It wasn't until his girlfriend (yes, his girlfriend) walked in on them in bed. Clarke was made the other woman which was utterly embarrassing. And the worst part was that they all went to college together. Talk about awkward...

"Never thought I'd say it but I preferred that it was just Bellamy."

Finn had even constantly trying Clarke's affections back. He would tell her how things with him and Raven, his ex-girlfriend, weren't going well and he was going to break up with her anyways. Clarke wasn't buying it though.

"Well, you know what you need?" Octavia said grabbing Clarke's book and throwing it on the desk, "A party!"

There was a party being held by one of the sorority houses on campus. Neither Clarke nor Octavia were part of a sorority house, but Lincoln was going to be there. Octavia had a crazy crush on Lincoln, who was in some of Bellamy's classes. Octavia was lucky that her best friend approved.

"I don't know," Clarke replied snatching her textbook back, "I really don't want to fail this class."

"Come on," Octavia whined with her puppy dog eyes that she knew the blonde couldn't resist, "Please, for your best friend who you love."

Clarke threw her head back knowing she couldn't win, so she silently agreed.

* * *

Bellamy was thrusted into the crowded hallway by his little sister who was stronger than she looked. He chuckled to himself at how easily he could annoy the two girls.

The two siblings moved away from California when their father left their family. Bellamy's mother took them to Virginia wanting a fesh start with her two children. Honestly, Bellamy was happy to move. He wanted as far away as he could get from his father. They hadn't spoken since.

Both siblings were social butterflies, so they had no problem making new friends. Octavia became extremely close to Clarke Griffin. Bellamy didn't second look her-she was Octavia's age and she hadn't yet grown up yet. But he had become more and more interested in her when she grew up. She grew into a figure and she became more confident. No matter, though, she was still Octavia's age. Instead, he pretty much had casual relationships with any girl he could find.

"Hey, dude," Lincoln said running into Bellamy at the Quad. Lincoln and Bellamy were both wanting to be in the law enforcement, so they had a few courses together.

"You still coming tonight?" Lincoln asked Bellamy. They were invited to a sorority party by one of the hottest girls on campus.

"Yeah, man. What did you think of that blonde girl?"

"Have you ever considering finding a serious girlfriend?" Lincoln asked ignoring his last question.

"What did you meet someone or something?" Bellamy teased but stopped when he saw his friend's face, "Holy crap you did, didn't you?"

"No dude," Lincoln replied lying through his teeth, "It's just do you ever just want like a monogamous relationship with someone?"

Bellamy shook his head, "I'm not that kind of guy."

Lincolin said nothing and walked in silence.

"Oh," Lincoon said afather a few moments, "I needed to tell you Jasper and Monty are coming with us."

"Jasper and Monty?" Bellamy asked incredulously. Jasper and Monty were known as the two class clowns on campus, but Bellamy never really hung out with them.

"They're cool, man."

"Jasper wears goggles everywhere he goes and Monty doesn't stop talking about computers."

"Hey," Lincoon halted Bellamy, "give them a chance."

Bellamy sighed and agreed.

"By the way, I'm seeing if this girl I know will hit it off with Monty, do you happen to know anyone who would be interested in Jasper?" Lincoln asked once they finally got to their corridors.

Bellamy was about to reply 'no' when an idea struck him. He smirked.

"Sure, does Jasper like blondes?"

**Please review**.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke was never the most social person in school. She spent more time hanging out with family more than she did with friends. And by 'hanging out' she voluntarily went out and did things with them. She was a little self-conscious with having wild hair and still wearing an A-cup.

When she met Octavia, she could tell she was completely confident of herself. Why wouldn't she be? She was absolutely gorgeous. Everyone loved Octavia when she arrived, but for some reason she stuck with Clarke the most. Octavia was (and still is) her first real best friend.

Octavia completely transformed Clarke. She gave her a makeover and got her to hang out with people she knew since kindergarten but never really talked to before. And before she knew it, she was wearing make-up, wearing cute clothes, and grown a few cups. Since then, she been more confident of herself. Most importantly though, Octavia showed her she had nothing to be self-conscious of. Her motto was 'if they don't like you, it's their loss.'

However, she was still a wallflower. Once the two best friends arrived at the party, the wall instantly attracted her. Within seconds she found herself leaning up against the wall with a red plastic cup in her hand filled with soda watching her best friend dance with strangers. Clarke knew Octavia would get drunk easily, so she decided not to drink to make sure they got back to their dorm safely and didn't end up in Idaho.

"Clarke!" Octavia slurred from across the room. She motioned her over, but Clarke just shook head staying in her position. Octavia just shrugged and continued dancing.

Normally Clarke would go and dance anyway not wanting to seem like a wet towel, but she wasn't in the mood. All she could think about was her dad. She could even hear him in her head saying 'don't you dare touch that keg.'

Clarke smiled slightly sipping her soda. She really missed her dad.

...

"Okay so you see that blonde attached to the wall right there?" Bellamy slung his arm around Jasper pointing to Clarke, "that's her."

Bellamy never would admit it, but Lincoln was right. Monty and Jasper were pretty cool to hang out with. He almost felt bad setting him up on date with a girl who didn't agree to it. Almost...

"She's cute," Jasper hesitated, "but she doesn't really look that happy right now."

Bellamy knew that Clarke's father passed away a few weeks ago. He even went to the funeral. Even though they had a love-hate relationship, Bellamy had to admit he really felt sympathy for her loss. That sympathy lasted for a week, and now they were back to their regular relationship. And what better way to start up a friendship than to set them up on a blind date without their knowing.

"She's fine," Bellamy replied dragging Jasper over to the blonde.

Clarke exasperatedly stared at Bellamy who walked up with a boy wearing goggles, "What do you want?"

Bellamy wiggled his eyebrows, "Here's the date I promised."

Clarke's eyes widened a little. Date? She didn't know the boy in front of her. She might have seen him hanging around the quad a few times but she never talked to him. But one thing was for sure-this boy was promised a date.

"Uh yeah, the date," she said warily clearing her throat, "I need to talk to Bellamy real quick about something, though." Jasper nodded as Clarke yanked Bellamy away.

"What the hell, Bellamy!" Clarke snapped punching him in the gut.

Bellamy chuckled, "What? You could use some love in your life!"

"You're an awful person," Clarke stated keeping that fact she was getting over Finn in her throat. Bellamy didn't know about Finn. She been trying to keep it a secret.

"I never agreed to a date."

Bellamy sighed, "What are you going to do, tell him?" He motioned to Jasper who was talking to Monty and a random girl, "Look at that face, you really want to break his heart?" If anything, Bellamy knew Clarke's biggest weakness was her heart. She never wanted to hurt anyone. That's why the Blake siblings could talk her into anything.

"Don't think I'm going to forget this," Clarke said strutting away from Bellamy to her so-called "date." Bellamy smirked and drank the rest of his beer before walking around to find someone to hang out with.

Clarke smiled as she returned to the group listening to the Chinese boy talk about Minecraft or whatever people play on their computers. Clarke was never good at video games for some reason.

"Well," the guy who she know knew as Monty started, "We are gonna go over there, you two stay over here." Subtle...

Clarke shifted uncomfortably not knowing what to say, "So, um, I didn't catch your name."

"Jasper."

"Clarke," she returned.

Jasper cleared his throat, "No, offense but you look like you're not having fun."

Clarke sighed, "I'm sorry, there's a lot on my mind."

They paused.

"This is weird, isn't it?"

Clarke laughed at how forward his statement was, "Very."

"Monty thought I should get back to dating after my breakup with Harper," Jasper explained to Clarke releasing the awkward weight off one another's shoulders.

"Bellamy is just an ass and didn't want to tell me that I was on a date," Clarke replied causing Jasper to burst out laughing.

"You're not my type," Clarke faked feign at Jasper's teasing, "so why don't we just get drunk before going home to our parents."

"Deal."

Clarke knew she shouldn't get anywhere near the beer, but she couldn't help it. It taunted her, reminding her she needed distraction from Finn, her father, and schooling. She needed a night where her brain was fuzzy and didn't have any room to think. So, she threw away her cup of soda and traded it for a cup of beer.

Clarke had to admit that hanging out with Jasper was a huge relief. He never talked about personal things and only made jokes. He wasn't involved in any of the drama in her life. He was definitely a keeper.

Soon enough, Ocatvia found them with her drink from the keg in her hand. She was talking about something, but Clarke couldn't comprehend a word she said. Her head was spinning from the alcohol.

Octavia was dancing with Lincoln, Jasper was dancing on the table as happy as he could be, Bellamy was being led upstairs by a red-head, and Clarke didn't have a care in the world. For once, she was happy. And she was going to enjoy every last bit of it.

* * *

She shouldn't have drank. Her brain pounded against her skull, punishing her for her stupid mistake. Clarke found herself in bed wearing her clothing she wore last night. At least she thought she wore it last night. She couldn't remember anything.

After finally adjusting to the light from the ceiling, she noticed her roommate wasn't in her bed. She checked her phone finding a text message.

_Went home with Bellamy. Have a huge hangover. Text you maybe tonight if I don't fall asleep first. -O_

Today was the first day of spring break. She had to go back home to her two-story house that was now way too big for two people. It wouldn't be the same not having her father on the couch watching football. Her mother wouldn't be the same when coming home to only find her daughter there and not her husband.

Now she really wished she didn't drink. She was already disappointing her father. It was going to be a long week.

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry if this is going a little slow right now, but it should quicken up soon the next chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom!"

Clarke lugged her suitcase through the door of her house. It was a well-sized house made for a bigger family, but her grandparents owned the house, so they passed it on to them. Clarke didn't really like big houses-there was always too much space. Now that her dad passed, she hated the house even more.

Clarke didn't hear anything except the sound of her own footsteps on the tiled floor. It was six o' clock when Clarke finally made it home. While dealing with her obnoxious headache, Clarke packed enough clothes for a week into her suitcase before taking off from campus. Her house was usually only an hour away on a good day, but today was not one of those days. Clarke, unfortunately, got caught in traffic during rush hour adding an hour. Then, she had to pass through a construction site which had the loudest drills in the world which certainly didn't help her hangover. After almost getting hit a couple times and groaning every time she heard a car beep, she finally made it home. She, honestly, wasn't in the best mood.

Abby, Clarke's mother, was always home by six (or even earlier) to make dinner and watch TV with her daughter and husband.

Clarke sighed. Considering her mother was not dealing well with the situation, she must have been working longer in order to get her mind off matters. Clarke didn't really blame her. Since she was at college and her dad was gone, it should be extremely lonely at their house.

Clarke considered calling her mom to remind her that she was home for the week, but she decided against it. Things had started to become tense between her and her mother ever since she started college. Clarke wanted to be a doctor, but her mother seemed to want to make sure she did by pushing her. All she ever talked about with her was her classes and work. They never talked about boys or friends-just her future.

Clarke decided to head upstairs to her old bedroom, so she could set her suitcase in there. Walking up the stairs felt foreign to her because she didn't hear her dad yelling at the TV.

Her room looked exactly the same. Her walls were bright green with her artwork hanging from the walls, framed. Her bed was neatly made up with her bright white comforter and her heart-shaped pillows Octavia got for her on her birthday last year. And her art kit was exactly where she left it on her desk.

Clarke considered grabbing a clean sheet of printer paper and drawing something. She was an artist before she could talk. She loved mixing colors on paper and drawing different things whether real or make-believe. But her phone rang before she could. It was her mom.

"Hey, mom."

Clarke was about to tell her she was home, but Abby interrupted her.

"Clarke, you need to come down to the hospital right now."

"What? Why?"

"Octavia's apartment building caught on fire. Her mom's in the hospital."

* * *

Clarke fumbled as she tried to take her car keys out of the car. She fought back tears as she ran into hospital. Octavia's mother, Aurora, was like an aunt to Clarke. She had grown close to her as much as she has Octavia. She was family.

The automatic doors slid open as Clarke walked through. She found Octavia curled into her brother's side in the waiting room. There was an influx of people there. Clarke could see their building on the news as the firemen were still trying to put out the flames. It was a catastrophe.

"Clarke!"

Octavia ran into the blonde's arms and sobbed into her shoulder. Over her shoulder, Clarke saw Bellamy staring at the floor with glassy eyes.

"What happened?"

Octavia, however, choked up every time she tried to talk.

"They don't know what caused the fire yet," Bellamy started, "but it spread. Octavia and I just arrived and were in lobby when the alarm went off. I couldn't get to mom, but the firemen did but they said she inhaled a lot of smoke and maybe had some second or third degree burns."

Clarke noticed the two duffle bags sitting at their feet indicating they didn't even make it to their apartment. She looked around noticing there were no available seats and decided to sit on the siblings duffle bags.

They waited for hours listening to the cries of the people around them. Doctors rushed in and out with a new patient coming in every for minutes. The influx grew making the waiting room crowded and hot. Clarke noticed her mother come in and out giving news to family and friends but she never came over to them.

Bellamy huffed, "These damn people need to calm down."

Clarke looked over to him. He was rubbing his temple and running his hand through his hair. He was fidgeting. Bellamy glanced back at her. He was never one to share his feelings, but Clarke knew him well enough to know he wasn't just worried-he was guilty.

"She's going to be ok, Bellamy. It's not your fault."

"I could've went to help her!"

"Then you would've been dead!" Octavia chimed in.

Clarke glanced back to find her mother walking towards them.

"Is Aurora okay?"

Abby crouched down almost eye level with her daughter, "She inhaled a lot of smoke, so she's coughing a lot and having trouble breathing. She got out with second degree burns, but there's no long-term effects so she's going to be just fine."

Octavia sighed in relief and thanked Abby before almost toppling her to the ground with with signature bear hugs.

"We are going to keep her overnight for observation, so she should be released tomorrow," Abby said once Octavia released her, "Why don't you guys head home with Clarke?"

"No, we wouldn't want to-"

"Bellamy, you're staying at my house and that's final," Abby stated getting a nod in response.

* * *

Clarke drove in the dark with Bellamy and Octavia rode behind her in Bellamy's truck. Clarke considered calling Bellamy to tell him to get off her bumper, but decided against it.

Sure their mom was okay, but they were now homeless. They lost a lot of money. Their furniture and clothes were burned. Well Octavia and Bellamy still had most of their clothes on campus but as for Aurora, her clothes were gone. Aurora had a job; she worked as an accountant at the local bank. But it would take months-even years-to earn enough money for the essentials.

Clarke parked her car in the front with Bellamy parking behind her.

"The princess's castle." Bellamy always heard Octavia gush about the Griffins' mansion but never been there.

Ignoring his comment, Clarke led the siblings into her house-or castle as Bellamy referred it to.

Even though their house was humongous, there were only two guest rooms. Clarke knew Aurora would be staying once she was discharged, so that left Octavia having to stay with Clarke in her room. She loved the girl to death, but she kicked, tossed, and turned making it utterly impossible for Clarke to sleep. She never had the heart to make her sleep on an air mattress, but it would be necessary for tomorrow night.

"There's only two guest rooms, so I figured one would go to Aurora-"

"I'll sleep on the couch," Bellamy cutted in.

Clarke climbed the stairs, "Don't be ridiculous. That couch is the most uncomfortable couch in the world. You and Aurora will have your own rooms and Octavia will sleep in mine."

"See, no problem, Bell."

"But Octavia," Clarke stopped at the top of the staircase, "You're sleeping on a mattress on the floor."

"What? Why?" Octavia exclaimed.

"Because you kick like you're running a marathon in your sleep," Bellamy chimed in.

"And how would you know that?" Octavia glowered crossing her arms.

"You made me sleep with you so I would protect you from the 'monster under your bed'."

Octavia told him to shut up in response before heading into the guest room that would belong to Aurora when she got there. This guest room was more fancy than the other one. It had a queen sized bed, a closet, a polished dresser, and small TV. It was painted royal blue with vertical white streaks. The girls said goodnight before parting ways. Clarke led Bellamy down the rest of the hall before turning to him.

"This is yours."

The room contained a twin sized bed, a three-shelf dresser, and a small TV. It was painted a dull baige and only contained a few pictures of famous landscapes on the walls. It wasn't as fancy as the other because they never had to use it until now.

"It's boring, but it's all we got."

Bellamy nodded setting his duffle bag on the bed.

"We won't stay long. Mom will probably find a new place-"

Clarke waved her hand, "Stop."

Bellamy stayed silent as Clarke continued, "I know you feel like you guys don't need help, but you do. You're going to be grateful and not worry about 'intruding' on us. It's okay to have a little help from time to time."

Bellamy nodded in response, "Goodnight Clarke."

"Goodnight, Bellamy."

Clarke closed the door behind her. What she hated most about Bellamy was the fact he's never grateful for what he has. He's too caught up in his self-righteous act that he thought he could do everything by himself and didn't need any help at all. And when he did get help, he tried to reject it.

Forgetting about Bellamy, Clarke changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth before climbing into her own bed. She didn't realize how tired she was until she snuggled up in her covers. She would've fallen asleep unless her phone didn't ring.

_Please tell me I didn't do a strip tease last night, because I can't find my boxers. -Jasper_

Clarke wouldn't have known it was him if he didn't have his name at the end.

_I honestly don't know. I don't even remember giving you my number. -Clarke_

_Oh, you wanted me to call you so you could show me how you are definitely my type ;) -Jasper_

_Oh, I bet I totally did -Clarke _

_Well, how was your day -Jasper_

_Sucky and not worth discussing -Clarke_

_Booooooo :( -Jasper_

_Tell me about it -Clarke_

_Well, I still have a hangover so I'm going to sleep some more. If you happen to find some boxers with Darth Vader on them let me know -Jasper _

_Will do -Clarke_

_Those boxers are very special to me, so you better -Jasper_

_Trust me I will -Clarke_

_Better not keep them as a souvenir -Jasper_

_Oh yeah, having a guy's Star Wars boxers are every girl's dream -Clarke_

_They're limited edition -Jasper_

_Goodnight -Clarke_

_Night. Just reminder, those are very important boxers -Jasper_

Clarke smiled for the first time that day before falling asleep within seconds.

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I was asked by AlexandraF if Finn will be making an appearance. He will eventually. I don't know if it will be during their spring break or after when they return to college, but he will.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bellamy awoke with a crick in his neck. He barely slept the night before worrying about his mother. Abby said she was going to be fine medical but not financially. She would have to work double to earn enough money to rent a new apartment, buy clothes and food, and pay bills. Everything cost money.

He glanced over to his TV to find it still on. An old western movie he'd seen a few times was playing. He searched the bed to find the small remote that controlled the TV but to no avail. Groaning, he realized he would have to get up and remove the comforter to find it. He stood up and rubbed his eyes before removing the comforter. The remote and his phone fell to the wooden floor with a clank. He picked up the remote and turned off the TV thankful that the fall didn't affect it. Grabbing his phone, Bellamy threw on some jeans and a clean shirt before heading to the kitchen.

He passed Octavia's guest room to find the door still shut. She was still sleeping. Walking further, he passed Clarke's room to find the door wide open, her bed a mess. Bellamy dragged himself down the stairs to find the blonde sitting on a stool at the island in their kitchen. The smell of eggs and bacon filled his nose.

Clarke turned with a piece of bacon in her mouth, "Hey."

"Hey," he threw at her grabbing a plate.

"I figured you liked all this stuff since Octavia did."

On the counter was a plate of scrambled eggs, a plate with a few pieces of bacon, and a plate of golden-colored toast. Octavia hated burnt toast, so she toasted the bread for a short time to make sure the bread didn't turn black. Bellamy didn't care one way or the other.

He spooned out a handful of scrambled eggs, grabbed three pieces of bacon, and one piece of toast, "You figured correctly."

Silence filled the room as Bellamy grabbed some butter to spread on his toast. He glanced at the time, 9:39 a.m. It was the earliest he ever awoke on a weekend.

"I love a woman who can cook," he joked hoping to lighten the mood between them. Clarke always showed resentment towards him not sympathy. The mood change was awkward and uncomfortable for him. He appreciated it, but he didn't deal well with these emotions.

He turned with his plate in his hand to find her rolling her eyes. He grinned to himself and sat on the stool opposite of her.

"Any news about my mom?"

"Yeah, mom called me," Clarke stood and took her glass plate and set it warily in the sink not wanting to chip it, "Aurora is going to be discharged early today, so mom going to bring her home."

"Doesn't your mom have to work?"

Clarke sat back down at her stool, "She's been working extra days lately, so the hospital's letting her take a couple of days off."

Bellamy nodded before stuffing the eggs in his mouth. He could see Clarke squirming from the corner of his eye. He knew her too well to know she wanted to say something about his eating. She always argued with him on how he ate food with no manners.

"Go ahead."

"You eat like a barbarian, I'm sorry," Clarke blurted out. Bellamy chuckled and purposely chewed the bacon with his mouth wide open to annoy her.

Finishing the last of his breakfast, Bellamy dumped his excess food into the trash can before setting his glass plate into the sink. Unconsciously, he turned the knob of the sink letting water run down the fancy plates, bowls, and silverware. He grabbed a sponge covered in dish soap and scrubbed a plate.

"Bellamy," Clarke started joining him at the sink, "you don't have to do that."

Not admitting he forgot he was even at her house and replied, "Consider this my payment of rent."

Clarke reached for the soapy sponge in his hand, but he moved it.

"Please let me do this, Princess."

They stared at each other. Clarke knew he wanted a way to not think about his mom or money or even his father. Clarke would hate to deprive him of that.

"I'll dry," she says grabbing a dish rag.

They do the chore in harmony. Bellamy scrubs and hands whatever he cleaned to the blonde. Then, she grabs it and dries it bare before setting it aside to put in a cabinet later.

Their fingers brush each other as they exchange a fork from one to the other. It makes Clarke think back to when she had her little school crush on him. She would've been squealing inside if this was to occur four years ago.

She watches him as he soaks a bowl in the soapy water. His curly, brown locks hovered over his brown eyes as he looked down. His face was darkly tanned (Clarke wished she could tan like that, but no, she has to look like Snow White with blonde hair) covered with even darker freckles. He was absolutely handsome. For the first time, Clarke admired him without thinking how annoying he could be.

She saw his eyes flicker as if he wasn't sure what would happened if he looked at her. He glanced at her warily.

"What?"

The question threw Clarke off guard. Normally, an innuendo of some sort came out of his mouth when he spoke.

"Nothing," she stammered and grabbed a stack of clean plates to put in a cabinet. His eyes followed her.

The knob of the front door jiggled breaking the tension between the two. Abby and Aurora emerged through. Other than the clear burns on her arms and neck, Aurora looked perfectly fine.

"How are you feeling, mom?" Bellamy asked walking to them while wiping his hands dry.

"A little tired," she pulled her son into a hug, "but fine."

Before either could get another word out the youngest Blake scurried down the stairs to find her mom standing in the living room of the Griffin house.

"Mom!" Octavia ran to embrace her, "I'm so glad you're here!"

After a few minutes of conversation, Aurora decided to go take a nap in her guest room. Octavia and Clarke went beforehand to move Octavia's bag and clothes from the room to Clarke's room. Abby and Clarke moved a bed mattress from the garage to the floor of the latter's bedroom. When Clarke returned to the living room, she found Bellamy throwing on a jacket.

"Where are you going?"

Bellamy shrugged the last of his coat on his shoulders and grabbed his keys, "I'm going to meet Lincoln at the coffee shop. I have a life you know?"

Clarke zoned out after she heard coffee, "You wanna get me vanilla mocha?"

"And why would I do that?"

Clarke laid her hands on her hips, "Because I can easily move you onto the couch and Octavia into your guest room for the rest of the week."

Bellamy opened the door and threw over his shoulder, "You're ruthless."

* * *

"That's rough, man," Lincoln stated after hearing about the fire.

They were standing in line at the local coffee shop. Lincoln had heard about the apartment building in the news.

"Yeah, so now we are staying at the Princess's castle until," he shrugged, "I don't know."

They arrived at the at the counter and placed their orders before choosing a two-person table near the window. Lincoln took out his laptop to take advantage of the free wi-fi.

"I swear, my mom doesn't believe in technology."

They stayed there for forty minutes, talking about random things, looking stuff up on the internet, and goofing off. Bellamy would've thought someone would come kick them out, but no one ever did.

"Oh," Bellamy stated, "I forgot. I need to go get a mocha for Clarke.

Lincoon smirked, "So, she's already got you around her finger, huh?"

Lincoln liked Clarke, not just because she was cool. She was the only girl that gave Bellamy a run for his money.

"Shut up."

Bellamy went up to the counter to order Clarke her mocha. He was not wrap around her finger. She didn't give him a run for his money. No girl has that control over him. He was Bellamy Blake.

After paying for the coffee (he shouldn't have got it just to show Lincoln, but he didn't want to sleep on the couch), the barista handed him his order. He turned around to find Lincoln talking to a dude he wasn't familiar with. This guy was shorter than he was and had long hair. Bellamy didn't like him. He didn't like much people if he was honest.

"Bellamy," Lincoln said, "this is Finn. We have a few classes together."

Bellamy nodded slightly. It may have seem rude, but he didn't do well meeting new people.

"Well, Clarke is gonna bite my head off if this is cold when we get there, so we better go," he made a break for the exit only to have Finn stop him.

"Did you say Clarke? As in Clarke Griffin?"

Bellamy, bewildered, asked, "Yeah, what of her?"

Finn seemed way too excited for Bellamy's liking, "I've been trying to get a hold of her. You think maybe you could tell her you saw me?"

Bellamy was getting more and more annoyed with this dude, "Well, if she hasn't picked up then maybe she doesn't want to talk to you."

Bellamy made another beeline for the exit only to hear Finn call out, "Just let her know, alright?"

Bellamy waved and left. Lincoln followed.

"Little harsh, don't you think?" he asked.

"I'm a harsh guy," Bellamy replied. He bid Lincoln a goodbye before heading to Clarke's house with a steaming cup. He wished it didn't annoy him, but he wanted to know why Finn had such an interest in Clarke.

**Probably not the best. I haven't posted in a while, so I figured I needed to. Thanks to all the reviews, favorites, and follows for this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke snuggled up in her father's recliner and turned on the TV and channel-surfed until she found a game. It was a Major League Baseball game. The recliner smelled just like him. She thought back to when she was little and sat with her dad on the recliner. She was uninterested in sports at the time, but she grew to like them the more and more she watched them. She then remembered when she was a teenager and would sit on the recliner's arm watching basketball with her dad.

Octavia jumped onto their couch and made a comment about its uncomfortableness before asking, "Are we really watching baseball?"

Unlike Clarke, Octavia was not into watching sports. When Clarke would spend the night at her house, Octavia made her watch old retro movies like Dirty Dancing and Pretty in Pink. If it wasn't that, they would be watching cartoons which neither would admit aloud.

"Yeah, pretty much."

The screen focused on the pitcher for the red team (Clarke didn't really care who was playing) as he got into stance ready the pitch a fast ball.

"You're lucky these players are cute," Octavia said as she sunk into the couch.

Clarke didn't really think about the baseball players. She thought back to when she played T-Ball when she was six. They never played to win; they played for fun. Back then, everything in the world seemed so simple. She hated boys, she had the greatest parents, and she didn't have to worry about school or jobs. She wished she could go back to when she still had her innocence-when everything in the world seemed perfect. Lately, it seemed like all the problems in the world were weighing her down. She wished she didn't have to think about them-to not grow up.

The blue team hit a home run when Bellamy returned, mocha in hand. Clarke didn't realize before that Octavia might have wanted a coffee too. She sunk into the chair slightly guilty.

"You didn't get us coffee?" Octavia asked.

Bellamy looked sheepish as he handed the mocha to the blonde, "This is actually Clarke's."

Octavia looked at him incredulously, "Oh, so you didn't get me coffee?"

Clarke zoned the siblings out as she took a sip from the cup sinking further into the recliner. Bellamy took a seat in the chair across from Clarke once he had stopped arguing with Octavia. She pouted for a few seconds before getting over it after Clarke offered sharing her mocha. After knowing someone as long as they have, they didn't care drinking after one another. Heck, she even drank after Bellamy a few times.

Bellamy scratched his ear while stating, "So, I saw someone who knew you Clarke?"

Clarke glanced up at him asking with her eyes who it was. She acted interested when really she just wanted to sit in silence and watch the game.

"He said his name was Finn."

Octavia coughed as she choked on the mocha. Bellamy noticed Clarke turn pale before trying to turn her attention back to the game, but Bellamy didn't want to let go that easily. He shouldn't ask her (curiosity killed the cat, right?) but he couldn't help it.

"Who is he?"

"He's no one," Clarke replied quickly.

Octavia glared at him. She was silently telling him to 'just let it go.' It seemed to be a sensitive topic and Bellamy knew he shouldn't ask anymore questions. But that made him want to even more.

"If he's no one then why is this a big deal?"

Octavia went to shut him up before Clarke asked, "Why do you care?"

"Well, this guy wouldn't let me leave until he knew I was going to tell you I saw him, so I wanna know why," he leaned forward as he spoke putting his elbows on his knees.

Clarke averted away from the game to him, "Well, it's really none of your business, so just drop it."

Bellamy was making her furious and usually he found entertainment in that, but now it just made his blood boil. It was made his business when Finn said his first word to Bellamy.

"Why is this such a big deal?" Bellamy was sure he woke up his mother upstairs from his voice rising.

"I had a one night stand with him, alright? And he already had a girlfriend!"

Bellamy sat in silence after her outburst. One night stand? He never pegged her as a girl who would sleep around. He always thought she would wait for Prince Charming. It shocked him how little he actually knew about her. He remembered Octavia and her gushing about Ryan Gosling or Taylor Lautner. They made lists of their dream husbands. She wasn't that innocent girl anymore.

"You had a one night stand?" Bellamy figured he would ask that but the question didn't come from him. It came from Abby.

Clarke was shocked to see her mother standing in the doorway in the kitchen. She looked stunned, bewildered, and worst of all, disappointed.

Clarke was flustered, "It- it was nothing, mom."

Abby laughed in disbelief, "And meaningless sex is supposed to make me feel better?"

Clarke knew her mom didn't sleep with anyone except her father. Abby always told her they waited until they were married and that she should too. She also told if she did happen to have sex before she was married, she would want her to love the boy first. Clarke did none of those things. Her and Finn certainly weren't married and she only knew him for one day. She felt idiotic and disappointed as well.

"It was stupid-"

"Yeah, yeah it was, Clarke. And the fact he had a girlfriend-"

"I didn't know he did, mom!"

"I raised you better than this," Abby said.

Clarke's chest heaved up and down as she tried to catch her breath. She was suffocating from the whole matter-Bellamy starting the argument, her mother knowing everything, the fact it all happened in the first place. Her mother was making her feel like a screw-up, and maybe she was. Because her mother was always right.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a disgrace," Clarke says as she runs out the house. She needed to get away from them all, even Octavia. She couldn't deal with anyone.

Clarke didn't know where she was going. She couldn't take her car because that would require her to go back inside for her keys, so she walked. She walked on the side of the back road which led to the city. She knew she should head back because they were probably worried sick. She didn't turn around, however.

After about thirty minutes of walking here legs started to feel tired. She sat down in the road knowing not much people came down that road anyways. She glanced at her phone to find numerous missed calls and texts, but she didn't care. Scrolling through her contacts, Clarke called the one person who wasn't involved in any of the drama.

* * *

"You're lucky a serial killer didn't get to you before I did," Jasper yelled to blonde from his black car. Clarke called Jasper hoping to hang out and not think about her situation at home.

Clarke let out a breath and climbed in the back considering the passengear seat was taken be another dude (she feels like she should know his name).

"I'm Monty," Monty was his name. She remembered him at the sorority party that night before break. She drank too much to remember his name.

"Clarke," she threw back while buckling her seatbelt.

Jasper pulled back out into the road, "Welcome to our outsiders club. Population now three."

Clarke let out a dramatic gasp, "What makes you think I'm an outsider?"

"People in the in-crowd don't sit on the side of a road alone," Jasper replied looking at her through his rear view mirror. He had a point there.

"I just had to get-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Monty interrupted her turning around to her, "Number one rule of outsider club is that we are a problem-free club meaning we don't talk about the crappy things in this world."

Clarke thought about when she was desperately wanting to be a kid again and have her innocence. This seemed like her chance to not think about the bad things, but enjoy the good things with friends. Clarke liked this rule very much.

"I like that idea."

Clarke wished Bellamy was liked that earlier. She wished he would've just not cared about why Finn so desperately wanted to talk to her. _No, I'm not going to think about any of this, _Clarke told herself.

"We are going to veg out on popcorn and chocolate tonight while watching the zombie marathon at the movie theater."

Clarke's phone buzzed. She found a text from Bellamy.

_Come on, Clarke, just tell me where you are so I can come pick you up. Your mom is freaked. -Bellamy _

Clarke considered just telling him where she was. She was scaring her mother which she didn't want to do. But she didn't want to go home.

_I'm fine, I'll be home later -Clarke_

With that Clarke turned off her phone.

* * *

Bellamy read the text he recieved from Clarke. He locked his phone in frustration. He should've kept his mouth shut. Why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut? He must have had a natural talent for messing everything up.

Abby was pacing in the kitchen trying to call Clarke numerous times. Aurora was in there trying to soothe her friend. Bellamy couldn't help but blame himself. He hated admitting something was his fault but there was no denying it.

Octavis grabbed Bellamy and dragged him up to Clarke's room. Bellamy braced himself.

"Why couldn't you have just let it go? Clarke didn't want to talk about him!"

Bellamy ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know. I just wanted to know!"

"Well, she didn't want you to know! Why couldn't you have accepted that?"

He answered honestly that he didn't know.

"Well, everything is screwed up now thanks to you!"

Bellamy fumed. Screw-up...that's what he was. "I'm sorry I'm such a screw-up, alright?"

Octavis calmed, "Bellamy, I didn't say you were a screw-up."

Bellamy never told Octavia this (thought he never would) but he couldn't help it from coming out, "Well, that's what dad always thought of me."

Octavia was clearly confused, "Sure, dad left us but he never called you a screw-up."

"Not in front of us."

"What are you talking about?"

Bellamy sat on the edge of Clarke's bed and ushered for his sister to sit too.

"It was a few days before he left. I went to get some water in the middle of the night when I heard them fighting. I was just going to ignore it when I heard my name. He was saying how he probably never would've married mom so quickly unless I hadn't came along. He said if it hadn't been for me, they might have had a better relationship."

Octavia was baffled at the news. Bellamy sighed, "They weren't married before they decided to have me. They told us that so we would see them as the perfect parents-to spare my feelings. But I was actually a mistake, so that made me a screw-up at birth."

"Bellamy," Octavia cooed, "just because you weren't planned doesn't make you a screw-up. It was their faults not yours."

Before Bellamy could reply, Aurora poked her head through the door way, "Any news from Clarke?"

Bellamy realized he forgot to tell Abby about his text, "Oh, she texted me she was fine but that was it."

He saw Octavia tense in the corner of his eye when their mother came. She always thought of her mom as the perfect woman-a role model. This changed her perception on basically everything.

"She lied to us," she said once Aurora left to tell Abby.

"She did it to protect us," he looked towards his sister, "nobody's perfect."

* * *

Clarke stared out the window to the black sky filled with stars. It was ten o' clock when the marathon ended. Although zombie's heads being blown off was definitely interesting, Clarke found Japser and Monty's reactions to the movie more entertaining. They would either scream in terror or jump in excitement when someone shot a zombie in the head. Clarke had the most fun she had in a while.

After leaving the theater, Jasper dropped Monty off at his house before heading to Clarke's. She climbed into the front seat directing the driver left and right. Clarke decided to turn on her phone considering she was almost home. Surprisingly, her phone had no new messages or missed calls.

Pulling up in the driveway, Clarke saw Bellamy sitting on the steps the her house.

"Why is Bellamy at your house?"

Clarke sighed, "He's part of the unspoken drama."

Jasper nodded deciding he would ask her about it later. Clarke stepped out of his car and watched as he drove away. Turning around, she found Bellamy walking towards her.

"How many boyfriends you got?"

Clarke scoffed at the nerve he had, "Well, you set me up with me, so I don't know why you're hounding me."

She attempted to walk past him, but he caught her forearm harshly pulling her back.

Clarke retracted her arm from his grip, "Why do you care so much that I slept with someone?"

"Because it's not who you are!"

"So it's okay when you do it, but not when I do?"

Bellamy lowered his voice, "That's different."

"How?" Clarke lowered hers as well.

"I'm expected to be a screw-up, you're not," he said.

Clarke was at a loss of words. Clarke knew that Bellamy plenty of mistakes in his lifetime but she never thought of him as a screw-up. She thought he was okay with all the mistakes he's made, but she never thought he found himself a screw-up. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't true, but she couldn't bring herself to.

Bellamy looked as shocked as she felt. He didn't think it would be so easy to admit that. She stood as she felt him brush past her into the house. Being the spit-fire he was, Clarke thought she would hear the door slam, but she didn't even notice he went inside until she turned around and saw for herself.

Clarke felt dizzy. She couldn't believe it was just two days ago she was getting drunk at the party. It was only yesterday the Blakes' apartment burned down. She needed to sleep. She snuck up to her bedroom lucky she didn't run into her mom. Octavia already asleep on the floor in her mattress. Clarke was happy she didn't have to talk to anyone else that night. She fell asleep around midnight.

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. **


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke arose to the obnoxious light of the sun creeping through her window. The blankets engulfed her in a warm cocoon making it utterly impossible to get up. She did, however, conquering the challenge and rolling out onto her feet. Shuffling over to the other side of the room, Clarks found her best friend missing from her mattress on the floor. She assumed the brunette most likely went to the bathroom or down the stairs for breakfast.

Clarke unconsciously headed for the kitchen then stopped suddenly remembering the events of the preceding day. Her mother knew about her one-night stand and she had a big blow-out with Bellamy. She hesitated opening her white door. Her mother was most likely downstairs waiting for her arrival. She didn't know if her mom would yell at her for running off or apologize just to get past their stupid argument. Or maybe she would just ignore her (that would make Clarke very happy).

She hated picking fights with her mom; lately, it seemed that was all they did. Clarke usually was the first to apologize-in fact, it was her fault. But feeling like the disgrace in the family made her want to avoid her mother even more because she was always perfect.

Speaking of disgrace, she thought of Bellamy's statement last night. She honestly didn't believe him to be a screw-up. It made her mad he thought of himself that way. He was always so cocky and full of himself. It didn't make any sense.

Deciding she couldn't hide out in her room forever unless she wanted to starve to death, Clarke twisted the gold doorknob revealing the empty hallway on the other side. She couldn't help but glance over to Bellamy's guest room to find the door still shut. She sighed in relief. She didn't want to face him yet.

She tediously walked down the steps to reveal the three other women in the household sitting at the dinner table with boxes of cereal and a gallon of milk. They all paused when they heard her footsteps, but it was Octavia who broke the silence.

"Do you have any idea how much you scared me last night, young lady?"

Abby couldn't help but smile a little. She had always known Octavia to be the one the break the tension between people with comic relief.

"I went to a zombie marathon with some friends," Clarke said grabbing a bowl from the kitchen and sitting at the table.

"Since when do you watch zombie movies? And since when do you have friends other than me?"

Clarke smiled, "You know Jasper and Monty?" Octavia's bewilderment indicated she didn't.

"The kid who wears the goggles and his tech-savvy friend," silence from the brunette, "Never mind. Well, they took me."

"Clarke," Abby cut in not being able wait anymore, "can I talk to you upstairs?"

Clarke stared down to her empty bowl contemplating. A snarky remark popped into her head but she ignored it deciding she would have to talk to her sooner or later. She stood not once looking towards her mother and went upstairs to her room.

Abby followed and closed the door behind her, "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Clarke raised an eyebrow, incredulously, "You're sorry?"

Abby nodded settling herself beside Clarke on the bed, "I may have overreacted."

"We've been fighting a lot lately," Clarke stated.

"I know and I'm sorry. When I heard that you slept with someone, it was a slap in the face that you're growing up. You're a grown woman and you can make your own decisions."

Clarke was at a loss of words and deciding to lay her head on her mother's shoulder which spoke volumes.

Abby wrapped her arms around her daughter, "I thought I'd grow old with him, Clarke.

Abby was now crying. Clarke almost never saw her mother show weakness. She was always such a strong woman that made Clarke admire her. At Jake's, Clarke's father's, funeral, Clarke bawled while Abby only shed one tear.

"Now, you're at college. You're going to grow up, get married, have a job, and have kids. I'll be all alone."

"Mom," Clarke lifted her head, "you're not going to be alone. There's only one hospital within a 100-mile radius here, so we're bound to work at the same place." Abby laughed.

"We are going to hang out every holiday, even Groundhog's Day. You're going to be my first choice to babysit my kids. And one day, you're going to meet a guy who you can see growing old with. You're not going to be alone."

Abby pulled her daughter into another hug, "How'd I get so lucky? I love you so much."

It was the first time Clarke heard those words in a long time, "I love you too."

* * *

Considering she worked things out with her mom, Clarke decided it was only fair to work things out with Bellamy as well. Although she usually would have no intention of doing so, she didn't want to be fighting with him the whole week.

Clarke waited with Octavia in the living room watching_ Breakfast Club _on TV. After Abby and Clarke finished talking, they returned to the dining room to continue eating their cereal. The morning was filled with laughter and stories which hadn't happened in a long time.

Once finished, Clarke changed from her pajamas into casual sweatpants and a plain purple V-neck tee. She brushed her teeth and sat in the recliner to find she was yet again watching a John Hughes movie.

She glanced at the time-11:56 a.m. She knew he slept late, but he usually woke up before lunch time. Clarke figured he must be ignoring her.

Soon enough, however, the male rushed down the stairs. He was dressed in jeans and a plain red shirt. His hair glistened from the light making Clarke assume he took a shower. He threw on his shoes and headed for the door.

"Where you going in such a rush?" Octavia asked her brother. She knew Clarke had an aching desire to settle things between the two.

"I need the oil changed in my truck and it takes forever, so I'm hoping I beat a few people there."

He snatched his keys and made a quick escape. Clarke, however, chased after him immediately. She called out his name.

"I really need to get going, Princess," he unlocked the driver's side of the car.

"I really want to talk to you, though."

"Maybe when I get back."

Clarke rushed to his truck and put her hand on the hood, "How about I go with you?"

He slammed his door shut once inside but rolled down his window, interested.

"You want to go sit for maybe two hours in extremely uncomfortable seats while greasy guys change the oil in my car?"

Clarke stared at him meaning a 'yes.'

Bellamy opened the passenger door which bumped Clarke slightly causing her to lose balance, "I didn't know you liked me this much, Clarke. I'm flattered."

Ignoring his remark, Clarke slid into the passenger. The inside of his truck was absolutely filthy. The grays seats were stained and torn. The floor had an unknown gunk all over and was clothed in trash. It smelled like burgers.

_Why the hell am I doing this? _Clarke asked herself.

* * *

Bellamy wasn't lying to her when he said it would be boring. They had been sitting in chairs that was making their butts numb for an hour. Clarke was shifting uncomfortably while pondering a way to say what she has wanted to say to Bellamy. He, on the other hand, had been staring at the same in car in a magazine for the past thirty minutes.

What could Clarke say? She has known him for four years; it should be easy to talk to him. But realization sunk in-she knew nothing about him. They had always been at each other's throats. She never asked him simple questions. She didn't know his favorite color.

"What's your favorite color?" Clarke blurted out._ Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

Bellamy raised his eyebrow, "You came with me just it ask me my favorite color?"

Clarge shifted herself so she had her legs crossed in the chair, "No, I was thinking on how to start the conversation when I realized I don't know anything about you."

Bellamy said nothing and continued looking at the same car.

Clarke pressed on, "Well?"

"Red," he said never looking up from his magazine, "Yours?"

"Green."

"That's nice," he retorted, uninterested.

"I don't think you're a screw-up, Bellamy," Clarke stated hoping it would make him speak-or even argue-to her.

He finally turned to her, throwing the ten-year-old magazine onto the table.

"We had a bad day yesterday, Princess. We were all tired from what happened with our apartment building so we started taking it out on each other and ourselves. I was tired and said something I didn't believe about myself," he lied through his teeth.

"But what brought it up?"

"It was nothing, trust me."

She said his name but the rest if her sentence was caught in her throat when he slowly moved and grabbed her head-firm yet gentle.

"Clarke, I'm fine."

She couldn't help but only nod at his response. His palm was still pressed to her cheek and fingers threaded in her hair. Other than a flick or a push, he had never touched her this way-a comforting way. She saw that he was surprised himself to find his hand there like he didn't have control over it. He didn't move it, however, but caressed her neck for a second before standing up once his name was called.

Clarke wanted to convince herself that moment didn't affect her. She wanted to scream to herself that his disgusting hand was touching her face, but she couldn't. His warm, rough hand was offering her comfort that made a blush creep up on her neck. She didn't want to feel this-she couldn't. She didn't want to feel this way about him again like she did in high school. It was a little crush, but it was also a knowing-knowing that he would only she her as his little sister's best friend. He would see her like a sister himself. And that hurt like a bitch.

He returned and cleared his throat, "You ready?"

She nodded slipping past him to his car.

* * *

Bellamy couldn't help but glance over to the blonde occasionally during the awkward ride home. He didn't know why it was so awkward-okay, so maybe he did. And maybe it was his fault, but he honestly didn't think about the repercussions. He wanted her to think he was still the arrogant guy she grew up with.

It was dumb on his part. It couldn't happen again. It meant nothing anyways. All he wanted to do was make sure she didn't look at him any differently.

He haulted his car abruptly that would've sent her forward onto the floor if it hadn't been for her seatbelt. He unbuckled his seatbelt and found Clarke staring at him.

"What?" He questioned harshly.

She cleared her throat uncomfortably and left without another word.

It had been one hell of a week-and it was only Monday.

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. This story finally has 100 follows so thank you for all the support.**


End file.
